Falling Backward
by DuchessMoonMoon13
Summary: There was a lot of things unknown about the Veil, and the effects it has on the human mind. Sirius Black was about to learn just how complicated falling back through can make things, and his problems are only beginning. (Story much better than summary!) SB/OC, RL/NT, HP/GW DISCLAIMER: I'm not JK Rowling, I don't own anyone you recognize.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I know what some of you are thinking- I don't need to add another story to the three I have going, but two things are sparking this.**

**1. My friend, the very lovely Lyza, wanted a Sirius story, and this is mostly her plot, I'm just hashing it our for her. She got me to reading 'lost memory' fics, and neither of us have ever read one like she dreamed up over hot chocolate... **  
><strong>2. I like the challenge. <strong>

**So here is chapter one. I hope you enjoy it, and I hope you feel like telling me what you think in a review.**  
><strong>Happy Reading!<strong>  
><strong>~Duchess<strong>

* * *

><p>Sirius groaned inwardly as he tried to open his eyes, but they wouldn't budge. Not even a crack. The pain radiating through his skull was too much at the moment, and it seemed his eyeballs didn't want to let the light around him add to it. He stopped and listened to the sounds around him; distant voices somewhere, creaking wood, what sounded like a newborn crying; all homey sounds. <em>At least I'm not back in prison<em>. He could feel the softness of a mattress beneath him, a comforter tucked around him closely. Though Sirius Black was very confused, he at least knew he wasn't in any danger anymore. The last thing he could remember- the last major event that happened to him; he'd met Harry, escaped recapture. Now he wasn't sure where he had ended up, or at least he wasn't until he heard a slight cough next to him, and the pages turning in a book.

"Moony?" he asked, his voice weak and raspy. He forced his eyelids to open slightly to look toward the source of the noise. His friend's face washed over with concern and worry.

"You're awake!" he exclaimed dropping his book and standing from the armchair next to the bed and walking over to where he could help Sirius to sit upright. Sirius winced as his brain felt like it'd been split in two by an axe. He blinked a few times as Remus sat down on the edge of the bed and looked him over. "Follow my fingers with your eyes." Sirius blinked a few times in confusion and in an attempt to clear the fogginess from his eyes. He did as he was instructed, but after the second movement Remus made, he had to close his eyes again.

"Hurts, you move too fast." he grunted, and his friend nodded and apologized. "What the bloody hell happened? Did that hippogriff crack my skull?" He struggled to remember the events of the night before. Buckbeak seamed like a docile beast, and had allowed Sirius a ride straight away.

"No..." Remus looked baffled. He stepped back a moment and looked at him, hard. Then Sirius noticed that Remus' hair was longer. Too much longer to believe he'd seen him just a day or two ago. "You- You don't remember." He said it matter-of-factly. Sirius shook his head.

"Er- No. I don't actually know where I am, even." He blinked again and looked around the room. It reminded him a fair amount of the house he'd grown up in, but this bedroom had much brighter colors and a warmer feeling. There was light of what seemed to be mid-morning coming in the window to the side behind where Remus had been reading. The more he looked the more it reminded him of the master bedroom at Grimmauld place. Except this room was a pale blue rather than the deep green he remembered, and around the room he could see various personal items laying about. Books, clothes that looked like they belonged to a woman... and baby items.

"What _exactly_ do you remember last?" Remus looked terrified, and it was worrying Sirius more and more.

"Escaping Hogwarts. Not long after you... after you turned." Sirius sighed, countless full moons he'd spend with his friend, and yet he knew Remus hated to talk about it. Sirius watched the color drained from Remus' face and gulp.

"That was two years ago, mate. Almost exactly two years, just a little over." Sirius grabbed his head at the words he'd just heard, the pain slicing through his mind like a hot knife. He shook his head. He looked down at himself for the first time and noticed he was no longer emaciated, but nearly back to his lean health form he had been so proud of in his early twenties. He looked at the pajamas he was dressed in, a pressed pair of pale green and blue pinstriped pajamas and ring on his left hand. He drew back at the sight of it. A large gold band set with a black onyx stone, which he had to admin was just his style, but no less shocking on his left ring finger. Remus seemed to be reading his mind.

"Alright, Padfoot?" Remus' voice still rang with worry. Sirius shook his head again. Nothing was making sense and the sound of the baby, where ever it was, was starting to rake on his nerves and adding to the head pain, though he couldn't actually be mad, as he knew the sound was from someone quite new to life.

"No." He winced as a shrill cry pierced the air again. Remus gave a chuckle.

"I should go see if Eloise needs help with him." he said, watching Sirius carefully as he walked toward the door. Sirius tilted his head to the side. Eloise, Remus' sister, had been ten years old last time he'd seen her. She was born during their first year of Hogwarts. He wondered if this was her house.

"You have a new nephew? Eloise has a baby?" he asked carefully. Remus smiled proudly and nodded.

"She has a husband too, but..." Remus opened his mouth and then stopped and thought. The crying got louder and he turned toward the door, clapping his hands together. "That's another story all together. Are you hungry?" Sirius had felt his stomach growl several times already, but was too lost to mention it.

"Famished, actually." he said, and his friend smiled.

"Of course you are, you've been out for over a week. I'll see what I can arrange for that. Lay back, don't try to move just yet." Remus' voice was stern, but there was a smile in his eyes. Remus walked out the door and down the hall, his mind reeling. The Healer they'd called, the only one trusted by the Order, hadn't mentioned possible memory loss. But how much could you tell from a man in a coma?

"Something wrong, Rem?" His baby sister caught him in the doorway of the kitchen, concerned at the blank look on his face. The bundle in her arms was silent, signaling that his nephew had finally given out. He rubbed the fluff of black hair that poked up from his swaddling and looked back to his younger sister. The girl looked genuinely afraid, knowing full well that he'd just been sitting in a room with a comatose Sirius.

"He's awake." Eloise eye's lit up and Remus cringed.

"Is he- does he- he needs to eat and..." She started to stammer and the baby in her arms stirred. Remus placed his hands on her shoulders and she got quiet.

"Sweetheart, take a breath." he said, and she looked into his eyes and saw the fear.

"Somethings wrong." It wasn't a question, she could tell by looking at him. Remus was opening his mouth like he had something to say and closing it again. He gently guided the younger witch to the kitchen and sat her down, where he asked Molly to take over holding the baby for a moment and then he sat down. He could hear his baby sister's heart beating out of her chest in panic, and he knew there wasn't a way to protect her from what he had to say.

"He doesn't remember you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Reading!  
>~Duchess<strong>

* * *

><p>Eloise blinked twice and tilted her head, not quite understanding what her brother was saying. Part of her wanted to think this was a part of one of their often ill-timed pranks that they often pulled on her, but after the past couple of weeks she'd had she knew neither of them would but her through it. Remus watched her, waiting for her to react, yet she didn't.<p>

"I don't understand, he's known me since I was two. How can he simply not remember me? I'm his _wife_." She felt like crying, but her tears had stopped coming days ago.

"Well, its not that he's simply forgotten you... He just doesn't remember anything after he escaped Hogwarts a couple years ago." Remus spoke as if that answered everything. Eloise double blinked again and let a puff of annoyed air out. Her eye twitched.

"I don't understand." She looked to her brother for a better answer.

"We'll know more when the Healer Franklin comes by, he can only come after hospital hours so- it'll be a while..." Remus trailed off when his sister seemed to space out in shock. He hurt for her, everything she was dealing with in the past three weeks. She'd given birth in her own home without any pain medications, a week later been widowed, then another week un-widowed but her husband deeply comatose. Now he had no recollection of being married to her at all. On top of it all her new son kept her awake and she was running on coffee and fear. "I should probably tell everyone else. I think you should go up... Take him something to eat. Be calm, answer his questions but don't go into overwhelming details." She nodded blankly but sat still. He kissed the top of her head, like he'd always done when she was little and hurt. "I'll make him a tray."

Remus busied himself at the stove, heating a can of instant soup from the cupboard and putting a kettle on for tea. He heard her chair scoot back against the hard wood floor. She leaned into the counter next to the stove and hopped up to be sitting between the sink and oven. "What about Lux?" she asked, watching the soup in the pot start to steam.

"He's asleep, isn't he?" Remus glanced sideways and gave the pot a stir.

"You and I both know it won't last." She pushed her hair back and laughed a bit. Remus smiled.

"He gets that from his Dad, Sirius wasn't big on sleep as a child either." She nodded and slid of the counter, walking over to another cupboard and retrieving a tray.

"I'll handle Lux, you take your time." Eloise rolled her eyes. Remus finished loading the tray and cut his eyes at her. "You think I can't handle a three week old baby? Ella, I'm hurt." Eloise gave him a look and smiled.

"Molly's here if you need her." She took out her wand and charmed the liquids on the tray not to spill and she started off toward the stairs. Remus sighed and hoped that sending Eloise up was right thing to do.

* * *

><p>"Sirius?" Eloise balanced the tray on her spread-flat hand and tapped lightly on the door. She listened for a moment then tapped again.<p>

"Yeah?" Sirius answered finally. Eloise's heart fluttered at the sound of his voice, which she thought she'd never hear again, and she pushed the bedroom door open slowly, smiling widely. Sirius was sitting up in the bed , stretching his limbs and attempting to pop his neck. She walked on into the room and sat the tray down on the bed. She wasn't sure what to say, fighting the urge to grab him and kiss him but knowing it would confuse him. Sirius stared at her, tilted his head as if trying to place where he knew her from and then laughed.

"Merlin Ella-Lo, you grew up nice." She smiled at him and swatted his arm, but grinned at hearing her childhood nickname. "What?" he asked, pretending to be defensive.

"Coma for a week, up for half an hour and already flirting?" she felt relief that he was a bit himself, but didn't let it show on her face. "How're you feeling?"

"Mmm, can't help it. Pretty women bring it out. I feel very confused, and I've got a bloody awful headache." he took a sip from his tea, still staring at her. Her hair was darker than it had been when she was young, almost a chestnut brown, her eyes still the same sea green. "Is this your place?"

"It is. This is my bedroom." she looked at him, and he gave her a confused look.

"Why am I in your bedroom? I'm not meaning to impose." He sounded concerned with being a bother to her, and she almost busted out laughing.

"Because..." She took a deep breath. "Because it's your bedroom, too." Sirius jumped back a bit, and Eloise was suddenly very glad she charmed the tray not to spill. Sirius looked at her, to the bedside table where he'd laid the ring he woke up wearing, then closed his eyes tight for a moment before looking back at her. Eloise noticed his ring wasn't on his hand and she felt her heart rip yet again.

"Excuse me?" He looked very confused, stammering a bit. "You're Moony's baby sister." He said it like she had no idea who she was, and that he needed to inform her. Eloise closed her eyes, letting the comment slid off, ignoring the pang in her heart.

"I'm twenty-five. I'm not exactly the 'Ella-Lo' you and James loved to pick on so much anymore, not that I mind hearing that name. But I've grown up, and gotten married. To you." Sirius opened and closed his mouth several times, and Eloise smiled awkwardly. "Its not that bad is it?" It hurt to see that he was so shocked that they were together. Sirius shook his head, then laid back against the headboard. "I'm sorry if that's a disappointment..." She looked down and Sirius seemed to pick up on her pain.

"No." he whispered, looking up. "Its just... It's... Just very..."

"New information? Shocking?" she asked, feeling tears welling up in her eyes. A cry burst through the air and Eloise jumped up.

"And we have a baby?" Sirius looked over to her, obvious panic written across his handsome features. She nodded.

"He's three weeks old." She said. Sirius picked the tea back up and nodded again. The crying stopped. "He's very fond of his Uncle. Remus has him, but he'll be hungry soon and even his charms won't distract him. Boy has an appetite."

"You look damn good to have a three week old." Eloise rolled her eyes, pushing the tears back again and Sirius smirked. "I'm confused, and freaked a bit, I'm still me." he said in his defense.

"You need to eat." She picked up the tray and sat it over Sirius' legs. He shook his head.

"I want to see my son that I just found out I have." He said firmly. "But first I want to know his name." Eloise smiled.

"Of course. His name is Pollux, we all call him Lux. You named him, said your grandpa Pollux was the only family member that was ever good to you. His middle name is Gregory. Like my grandpa. We thought James at first, but Harry wanted it..." Sirius smiled, a bit too widely, then winced. "Head pain?" Eloise asked him, looking very concerned. She stood and grabbed a small vial from a bedside drawer and uncorked it, holding it to his lips with her other hand cupped under his chin. He drank the swirling green liquid and felt the pain from his head dissolve almost instantly. His face relaxed. "Better?" Sirius looked at the witch before him, observing her well. She looked tired, deep bags hung beneath her eyes. He also noted that she was unnaturally thin to have just had a baby, so it was obvious she wasn't eating. He hand lingered a bit on his face and Sirius contemplated moving away. Sensing his discomfort she withdrew her hand and stood up, backing away. "I'll just go and..." she walked out of the door, leaving Sirius even more confused and a bit upset.

* * *

><p>Eloise made it about halfway down the hall before she had to stop and lean against the wall, sobbing bitterly. It was too much, too much too fast. He didn't know her at all, she could see it in his eyes. He was more afraid than happy to see her... And upset by finding out he'd married her. She slid down the wall and hugged her knees to her chest. She closed her eyes tight and tried to remember what it was like to look into his grey eyes she loved so much and see love in return. <em>I should be thankful he's here at all<em> she tried to convince herself, knowing it hurt much worse when they thought him dead. Eloise picked herself up wiped her tear stained face and tried to walk back into the kitchen with her head up. Molly came over to her immediately and pulled her into a hug, obviously been filled in by Remus on the situation.

"I'm so sorry, dear." Molly said, her voice sad.

"It'll be nice when people can stop saying that to me." Eloise replied. She walked through the kitchen and into the main sitting room, finding the vibrantly colored Nymphadora Tonks rocking Lux gently as he swatted up at her face with his tiny balled fist. Tonks was saying something softly to the tiny boy, and she turned slightly when Eloise came into the room so that her son was facing toward her.

"There's your mum!" Tonks said, standing with great care from her chair and coming over, passing Lux over. Eloise pulled her son close, a tear sliding down her cheek as she looked at the boy, who was looking back up with big grey eyes. "Woah, Ella, you alright?" Tonks tilted her head, putting a hand on Eloise's shoulder. Eloise shook her head violently, breaking down into thick sobs again. Tonks flicked her wand toward a chair, which came sliding over and she sat Eloise down gently, then squatted down next to the chair.

"He really has no clue... He wants to see Lux but... I don't know. Maybe I should wait for Franklin to see him." She looked toward her friend and Tonks could see how helpless she felt. She gave a nod.

"I don't see what it will hurt. I mean- Franklin will probably fix him right up and in a few years when you're less stressed we'll all have a good laugh about this." Eloise looked at Tonks like she was crazy, but she nodded. She stood from her place in the chair and adjusted Lux to fit better in her arms. "Want me to come with you?" Tonks offered, but Eloise shook her head.

"Do you know where my brother is? I think he could help best." Tonks smiled.

"Yeah, I'll send him up. He just stepped into the loo." Eloise nodded. She cradled the baby close, walking up the stairs slowly. She got to her bedroom door and just stood awkwardly, wondering how to do this. Lux started to fuss quietly so she began to gently sway him, making soothing sounds. His eyes drooped heavily and he got quiet. She smiled at the little boy, who gave a large yawn in return. After a moment she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Waiting on me?" Remus asked, stepping around her to open the door.

"Don't." she said quickly, and he drew his hand back from the knob. "Not yet." Remus quirked an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" he asked, and seeing the look on her face. She shook her head.

"Can't do this." She said simply. She held Lux out and laid him in Remus' outstretched arms. "I can't go back in there and know he doesn't know me, doesn't love me." Remus drew back, pulled his nephew into one arm, wrapping his sister in the other.

"He does, Ella. He just doesn't... Remember it. I know you've been through a lot, but Sirius has too." Eloise shook her head.

"No, its different. He got this look and was all about 'but you're Moony's baby sister' and I just..." she choked on her words for a moment, then cleared her throat. "I don't have anymore 'get through it' in me." Remus found this altogether understandable, and nodded.

"Alright. I'll go take him in. Go get Dora to fetch you a sleeping potion and have a nap. You've got plenty of milk pumped, he'll be fine. We can feed him a bottle." Eloise nodded lightly and kissed her son on top on the head.

"Thank you." she said quietly, and he waited for her footsteps to disappear down the stairs before opening the door.

"Brought you a visitor" Remus said, smiling brightly as he opened the door. Sirius looked like he was shaking from shock, or possibly from weakness but he pushed himself higher up in the bed. Remus nodded toward the uneaten food on the tray. "Don't like my cooking?"

"Lost my appetite" he said, craning his neck to look at the swaddled boy in his best friend's arms. "This is... this is him?" His voiced cracked and Remus nodded, sitting gently on the edge of the bed. He held the baby out toward his father and moved the blanket back for Sirius to have better look. The man's eyes gleamed with tears and Remus laughed.

"Looks a tad like you, wouldn't you say?" Sirius nodded, awestruck at the tiny human in front of him.

"He's beautiful." Sirius said at last, tears sliding down his cheeks. "Never thought I'd have one of these." Remus gave a half chuckle.

"Neither did anyone else." Sirius reached with a trembling hand and stroked the untidy black hair on top of the baby's head. "Hello Lux," he said softly, smiling through the tears sliding shamelessly down his face, "I'm your daddy." Luz gave another yawn and snuggled himself into the waddling against Remus' arm and closed his eyes. "Do you want to hold him?" Remus pushed the boy out a bit and Sirius shook his head.

"I don't think I can, shaking too bad." He said, and Remus didn't miss the sadness in his best friend's voice.

"It's all a bit much, eh Pads?" Remus looked at him with concern in his eyes. Sirius nodded.

"I broke her heart didn't I? That's why she sent you." He asked sadly, and Remus didn't answer. He simply swallowed thickly and Sirius knew. "I thought so. I didn't mean to upset her..." Remus sighed.

"I know. She's just been through so much. Lux has been a bit fussy, and she's so new to motherhood. And we thought you were dead for a week. I don't know how she managed, but she's a strong one. I guess this has finally worn her down." Remus adjusted to sit more comfortably. "I sent her to have a nap." Sirius nodded.

"You're surprisingly okay with me being married to your beloved baby sister who I am ten years older than." Sirius said, attempting a bit of humor as he stroked his son's hair again.

"You love her. She loves you. And Dora and I are twelve years apart. So-" Sirius interrupted him before the thought was complete.

"Dora?"Sirius asked, a mischievous glint showing in his eyes. "Who is 'Dora'?" Remus smiled.

"My fiancee, your cousin. Andromeda's daughter." Sirius eyes grew wide.

"I've missed a lot, eh?" Sirius looked incredibly saddened. Remus shook his head.

"No, you've been here. You just can't remember it. I'll fill you in... We need you right when Harry gets here."

* * *

><p><strong>Woo! Chapter two! All updates on this won't be so fast, but I had two ready. I hope you're enjoying it. Thank you to my follower and reviewer, I hope more people choose to join you. :)<strong>

**Leave a review and let me know what you think?** _**Pretty Please?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hi! Hope you're all still enjoying the story. I'm overcome with plotbunnies on this one, so it's getting more love than the others at the moment, but it will even out. If you're reading 'Starlight', 'The Sands of Time', or 'Alexander', don't fret. They'll be getting updated regularly also. If you're not- check them out! :) Anyway-  
>Happy Reading! Be sure to review! Lots of love!<br>~Duchess**

* * *

><p>"How?" Sirius was able to get up now, and he had taken up in the sitting room, Lux asleep on his chest. Remus sat across from him, and looked up when he spoke.<p>

"I need more to a question than 'How', mate." Remus retorted, looking up from the Order reports from their last meeting.

"How did I fall in love with your sister?" Sirius looked past Remus, not wanting to make eye contact. He hadn't spoken to Eloise in three days, since she came to being him a tray when he'd woken up.

"You could ask Eloise. She knows." Remus said bitterly, obviously angry that Sirius wasn't handling anything well. Healer Franklin was certain that this was a short term lost of memory, and it would be back on its own in a matter of weeks, but Remus was concerned that this would tear the couple apart. Franklin had said memories would come in flashes, but so far Sirius hadn't had any. Eloise wouldn't come out of the guest room she'd taken up in much, having someone come in and bring Lux to Sirius when he wanted him. Sirius didn't ask or try to see her either. "Why does it bother you so bad?" Remus slammed the papers he was holding onto the desk and stood up. "Is my sister not good enough for you?" His voice was raising, and Sirius cradled his arms around Lux's ears to keep him asleep.

"It's quite the opposite problem, Moony. Now sit down before I hex you for waking my son. No. I woke up and you mentioned her name, and I thought of the embarrassed eight year old I danced with at Prong's wedding. I thought of the two year old that used to ride my shoulders in the summer. Then she walked in and she's- breathtaking. She looks tired, she's too thin. But she's so damn beautiful, and young and... I have obviously ruined her life." Sirius looked down, obviously deeply sad, but suddenly Remus understood. He sighed and sit back down. "I guess I shouldn't have worded the question the way I did. I should've said something along the lines of 'Why does she love me?', because its obvious how it'd be easy to fall for her." Sirius shook his head. "She's a prisoner in her own home because she's scared of running into me." He swallowed hard, and Remus watched a tear fall down his face.

"I didn't know that's what was bothering you, I'm sorry." Remus said, looking down and feeling deeply guilty.

"I should've told you." Sirius whispered back. "I knew you were mad at me though- you've always been so protective over her." Remus quirked his lips to the side and nodded.

"Someone had to be, our father sure as hell didn't care." Sirius looked down again. Eloise's birth is what started to bring Hope's health down, and Lyall really didn't seem to have a knack for parenting without her, which left most of Eloise's care to Remus when Hope finally died just after the girl's seventh birthday.

"That's something else. I've just added and added to a long list of hurt and- I can't help it. She's right. I don't know her. But we have this boy. This _perfect_ little boy. He's me, he's her, and I can't remember any of it." He broke down now, and wiped the tears on his shoulder with a shrug before leaning back into the chair and closing his eyes.

"It's not your fault." Remus turned to see his sister leaning against the door, tears streaming down her face just as hard as her husband's. She didn't more from her place, and suddenly Remus felt very awkward. He backed away slowly, exiting without another word. Sirius watched Eloise for a moment, studying her. She looked even more tired than before, her hair falling from the bun on top of her head in messy dark waves. She was in a pair of pink pajama pants and one of his old muggle rock band t-shirts. Sirius tried to smile.

"Ella."

"Sirius." His name was met silence. He no longer knew what to say. Eloise tilted her head, pulling her upper lip into her teeth while she waited for him to say something, anything. "I just... came to get Lux, it's been a while since he ate and he should be hungry." It was a lie, she knew he'd ate within the last two hours and would probably sleep a while longer, but she felt too out of place in the room, and needed an excuse.

"Will you two stay in here, please?" Sirius looked at the floor when he spoke to her, so he missed when she nodded, but she sat down in the chair across from his and he felt relief. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough to know you think you've ruined my life." Her voice sounded exhausted.

"Haven't I?" Sirius asked, looking at her, wishing she'd look back. She shook her head lightly.

"Its never been great for me- it went past dad. I kept dating guys who beat me, used me, cheated on me- I felt worthless. Then my brother shows up and is like 'Hey. Need a favor.' and I agreed to help hide you, I guess we just sort of... happened from there. We'd sit up late at night, just talking. You told me things about Azkaban, things you haven't even told Rem, I can't tell you how it happened. I know that's what you asked him. But even with all this- I'd do it all again. I just want you to remember me." She was twisting her rings and Sirius felt guilty. Her set matched the one he'd had on, with a large diamond in the center and black onyx on either side, an interlocking gold band with it. He hadn't bothered to put his own back on. Lux started to wiggle against Sirius' chest and he let out a sharp scream. Sirius and Eloise stood at the same time.

"Sit back down, here..." She sat and Sirius walked over, waiting as Eloise pulled her arm out of one sleeve of the over-sized t-shirt, revealing a tank top underneath. She took Lux and brought him up to her breast, pulling the tank top down so that the baby could eat. Sirius looked away and Eloise laughed.

"You helped make him but you can't watch him eat?" she tried to joke, but her voice was too hoarse and she knew it sounded bitter. "I'm sorry its so uncomfortable being around me." she said shyly.

"We should work on that." Sirius said gently.

* * *

><p>"He's basically like a tiny Sirius, isn't he?" Eloise laid Lux in Harry's nervous arms for the first time, and Harry beamed down at the infant, who was cooing gently up at the older boy. It had been a week since her talk with Sirius in the library, and though Sirius had started to get flashes of things he'd missed, nothing had ever been of Eloise specifically. They were still sleeping apart, but both parties were making an effort to talk more, not to avoid each other. Eloise was significantly less depressed, looking healthier everyday. The news that Harry would be joining them seemed to bring Sirius' spirit's up a bit though, and Eloise was thankful.<p>

"For now." Eloise told him with a smile. "I'm sure I'll show up in there somewhere as he grows, Merlin knows I worked hard enough. I deserve it." Harry laughed a bit and turned his attention back to Lux. "Sirius should be done with Franklin soon, then he'll be down." Eloise moved to adjust the blanket on Lux and Harry caught her eye.

"Remus told me what happened- just as a warning I suppose. I'm really sorry." Harry's green eyes gleamed with guilt and concern.

"Why?" Eloise tilted her head at the boy.

"I was reckless, it was my fault Sirius was there at all." Harry's voice sounded sad, he tried to pass Lux back to his mother, but Eloise patted the boys arm and leaned forward from her place next to him on the couch, kissing his forehead.

"You're very responsible to say things like that, Harry. But it wasn't _your_ recklessness that caused it. Sirius got cocky, and he let himself be knocked back into the Veil because of it. I'm just glad he's here now. Don't blame yourself for it. I'll not hear it." Harry nodded and gave a half hearted smile. "None of that now!" Eloise said, noticing his sadness hadn't quite dissipated. "You've just got home. And we have a birthday party to plan. I'll just go see if they're about done now, can you handle him ya think?" Harry grinned and nodded. "His Auntie Tonks is in the kitchen if he fusses, just give her a shout."

"I think part of why your memories of your wife are being held back are because they're your most dear. You've locked them away for safety." Eloise knocked at the door upon hearing what Franklin was telling Sirius. Sirius was sitting in the armchair beside the window in their bedroom, Franklin examining his eyes. "Ah, Mrs. Black." he greeted as she walked in and sat on the edge of the bed. "I was just telling Sirius that I believe I know why you're taking longer to come to him than other things. It is also my belief that once we've got him to remember parts of your relationship, it should all fall into place." Eloise nodded, watching the healer as he jotted something down in his notebook.

"So what do we need to do to help that?" Eloise looked at the healer with hard eyes, as she was loosing patience with the man. Franklin stroked his greying beard.

"Do you have a pensieve?" he asked, looked back toward Eloise. She nodded.

"We do, but shouldn't he have his _own_ rather than..." The healer held up a hand and Eloise quieted, causing Sirius to look rather angry at the man, his hands clenching into fists. Eloise shook her head at him.

"I was thinking if you, only you, gave him some of your more... intimate... memories. That it may trigger his own to return." Franklin looked from wizard to wife, watching their faces. "I'll let you talk about it. I also think sleeping apart isn't helping but its ultimately up to the two of you. In the mean time, Sirius, you take the potions as I have instructed, and I'll see you in a few days." He nodded to Eloise as he walked out the door, and Sirius rolled his eyes behind the older wizard. Once the door was shut behind him, Sirius let out a puff of air.

"He's a bloody quack" he said, pushing his long raven locks out of his face and gathering it all into a ponytail, tying it back with a rubber band Eloise handed him.

"He's not. Memory is tricky." she said gently, propping again against their bed. She watched him carefully, as he changed shirts and he could feel her eyes on him as she watched the toned muscles in his back move. "I don't understand why he'll call you by _your_ first name, but not me. Mrs. Black just feels like Walburga."

"It's tradition. You're the lady of the house and all that. Nothing like my mother." He laughed, then paused, looking himself over in the mirror., fixing the collar to the crisp white shirt he'd just dawned. "But I do think he's right though. I'd- If you're comfortable that is... I'd like you and Lux to move back in here. It doesn't have to be- I mean-" he sighed. He turned back to face her and caught her blushing. "I just think you staying in a guest room in your own home is ridiculous. And this bed is far too big for just me." He nodded toward the grand king bed she was propped against. Eloise smiled shyly and nodded.

"I'd like that." she said, wrapping one arm around herself defensively."What about the memories? Do you want to see them?" Sirius moved across the room and stood in front of her.

"If it may help, I'll do anything. Where's Lux?" he asked, watching her eyes. Eloise felt a bit awkward under his gaze.

"His god-brother has him." she replied with a smile. Sirius and Eloise had jointly been granted custodial rights to Harry, though he still he had to spend part of his summers with the Dursley family, he was home with them. Sirius beamed.

"Harry's here." Sirius said, breathing a sigh. He started toward the door, but paused and held out his hand. Eloise hesitated for a moment and laid hers in his outstretched palm, noticing his wedding ring was back in place. He pulled her closer to him, where her nose was almost brushing his chin, then he wrapped his arms around her.

"Sirius?" she whispered, feeling fearful that she may ruin the moment. He brought his head down and gently brushed his lips over hers before pulling away and taking her hand again.

"Thank you for sticking by me. I promise I'll do whatever I have to, so that I can come back to you."

* * *

><p><strong>If you review, I become a better writer. Even small encouraging reviews help! :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I am obviously not following completely true to the events JK Rowling wrote, so no flames please. If you're a big fan of Remus and Tonks, you'll hopefully love this chapter. Thank you to all the followers and favoriters, and to all my readers! You're all lovely! As always, be sure to tell me what you think! Show my review button some love!  
>Happy Reading!<br>~Duchess**

* * *

><p>The buzz Molly was making in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place was getting a bit too much for Pollux's little ears, so Eloise took him to hide out in the newly cleared and groomed back garden. Eloise had to admit that she was rather pleased with what her brother had managed to do with the once grossly overgrown patch of earth, which was now growing several types of summer flowers. To be honest, she was pleased with how this once grizzly house was coming together, looking much more like a home she wanted to raise her son in. Pollux was looking around at the world around him, as he rarely got to be outside. His big grey eyes moved all around, taking in every sight and color, even if his eyesight had yet to fully develop. Eloise was sitting comfortably in a reclining white wicker lawn chair, enjoying the summer breeze on her own skin as well. The smell of a storm coming later carried on the breeze and Eloise smiled. Summer was her favorite. She turned to look over her shoulder when she heard the kitchen entry open and boots sound on the walk.<p>

"You two are quite the picture." Her future sister-in-law's voice sounded and Eloise smiled.

"We're hiding. Shhh." She said back, offering Lux for Tonks to hold. The pink haired witch took him and settled in the chair next to Eloise, repositioning the babe so that he could still take in his yard. Eloise looked over and let out a deep breath of contentment. It was nearly August, and Sirius was starting to get better. Harry was home- it was a good day so far. Tonks had an air of nervousness about her, and she didn't seem to be good with party preparations. "Did Molly kick you out?" She asked, meaning only good humor.

"No... I was sort of hoping I could talk to you." Eloise then knew something was wrong. Tonks tone was never serious, and Eloise felt a knot tighten in her stomach.

"Do I need to kill my brother?" she asked, again attempting to lighten the tone. Tonks shook her head and shifted Lux nervously, causing him to burp.

"No. Maybe. It really all depends." Tonks bit her lip and Eloise began to loose patience. Then she figured it out. Tonks hadn't been drinking when everyone else had one, giving one excuse or another about work and the like, and thus far no one had noticed. Eloise swallowed hard. Their wedding was in two weeks. Surely everything would be okay.

"How far along are you?" she asked quietly, causing Tonks to stiffen even more. She didn't say anything, and Eloise gave her a moment. After a while, she asked again. "Dora. How far along are you?" Tonks shook her head.

"Healer figures about six weeks or so..." Her voice was weak and rang with fear. Eloise nodded. Lux gurgled up at his Aunt and she smiled weakly. "At least they can grow up together." Eloise felt nervous.

"I don't understand why- you're not happy?" Tonks shrugged.

"I want to be." she said quietly, not looking away from Lux.

"But?" Eloise dreaded the answer. She and Remus had been in several fights over Tonks and their relationship.

"But Remus doesn't want kids." Tonks managed to say as her voice broke. She handed Lux back over to his mother before her crying upset the baby. Eloise fluttered her eyes in pure annoyance, letting out a very slow breath.

"Do you?" she asked, watching her carefully. She nodded and hid her face in her hands, her hair slowly faded from cheery pink to her natural brown. Eloise stood up and told her friend to sit tight while she took Lux into the house. She came back to find Tonks in the same position, though her tears seemed to be slowing down.

"Then why is what he wants more important than what you want?" she asked quietly, fighting the urge to hex her sibling into next week even if he hadn't done anything yet. Tonks sighed and looked up to meet Eloise's eye.

"He's so paranoid he'll pass his lycanthropy on... It's insane. You know we have a registry of every nearly every werewolf in the UK at the Ministry- none of the ones with kids have passed it on. A few have bitten their children, but it was a purposeful turning on their part." she sniffed hard. "I've told him this, but he won't listen. I'm scared that..." She broke into tears again and Eloise moved to sit on the foot rest part of Tonks' chair. She put a hand on her shoulder.

"That he'll call off the wedding and leave?" Eloise knew her brother well. It was something he'd do with the guise of it 'being for the best' and all that sort of rubbish. She made shushing noises of comfort as Tonks nodded again.

"Yeah" she whispered. Eloise bit her lip.

"Then I'd kill him." she said plainly. Her voice was serious, and Tonks almost believed she meant it literally. Tonks shook her head.

"How'd you tell Sirius?" she asked curiously, her voice barely audible.

"Well- Molly told me. Just pulled me to the side and was like 'love, I think you should take a pregnancy test'." Eloise used her best mock-Molly voice and Tonks broke into a small smile. "So I did, it was positive. Obviously. So I wrapped it up and gave it to him in a box, like a present. He blubbered like a baby." She sighed at the memory and Tonks suddenly felt bad, knowing Sirius no longer had the memory to look back on. "He cried for a while. We made love. Then I fell asleep and he made a floo call over to Rem." Eloise smiled. "They woke me up with their celebrating over some of the aged whiskey from the wine cellar, which I still find unfair because I couldn't have any." She shook her head with a grin the looked at her friend.

"That's precious." Tonks looked down for a moment in thought. "This is scary. It's not like I planned this." she said, looking a bit better than before.

"You think we planned Lux?! HA!" She gave a hardy snort. "Husband on the run for murder- married in secret. Yeah, he was defiantly right on schedule." Her voice dripped with sarcasm. Tonks shrugged.

"I just love him so much." she whispered, her shoulders shaking slightly. "I don't want to lose him."

"I know, Dora. I know you do." She sat in silence for a while, letting her friend calm down before she said anything else. "I think you should tell him. In front of everyone. I'll help you." Tonks shook her head.

"I can't steal Harry's thunder." she said meekly. Eloise laughed.

"He'll welcome the distraction. I'll get him in on it. It'll be the only time we have the whole Order together for a while, anyway. They all need to know." Tonks nodded meekly.

"Alright." she said, turning to look at the noise behind them. Ron had emerged and stood awkwardly by the door.

"Speak, Weasley." Eloise said, shooting Tonks a wink. Ron seemed to be oddly intimidated by the woman.

"Mum sent for the two of you." he said meekly, and Eloise gave him a nod and dismissed him with a wave. Tonks raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"He seems scared of you." Tonks said, fighting a laugh. Eloise shrugged.

"We have a 'mass murderer', a one eyed madman, a werewolf and a Death Eater in the house, but obviously I'm the scary one." she said with a smile and a shrug. Truth of the matter was Ron had crossed her path during a mood swing and caught the brunt of a hissy fit, and he still hadn't recovered from the realization that Eloise, who appeared very sweet and quiet, could hold a match to Molly if she wanted. "Come on. Chin up. He could be ecstatic. You don't know." Tonks nodded sadly and followed, feeling a bit better.

* * *

><p>Harry's party was getting to be in full swing, with guests stopping in all over the place. There was a pile of presents and music, most of everything spilling out into the newly done back yard where Charlie Weasley had brought over the large lawn dining set from the Burrow and set up. Sirius kept to the back, over powered by things and people he'd yet to recall. Eloise took up the title of hostess, easing through everyone and making small talk, fake yet polite smile on her face. Harry had agreed with Eloise- If Remus was a flight risk, they should get him in a crowd to tell him. Eloise was glad he accepted her as part of his life, and she and Harry had become fairly close. She and Sirius had decided to try their best to seem normal to everyone in the Order being while the house had a good fifty people coming in and out, and so far they did well. Their son passed through the crowd, everyone having a turn gawking at how he'd grown since he was presented to them a month prior.<p>

Sirius watched with awe how well Eloise could hostess a party of this size and maintain their newborn. She seemed to juggle everything, without ever blemishing her very lovely (and Sirius had to admit well fitting) blue dress, her and makeup staying perfect through everything, seeming to run circles around Molly Weasley. The woman was beautiful, and though his memories hadn't come back, he was developing a crush on her. He smiled as she walked over and put a glass in his hand, then wrapped the newly freed arm around his waist. The gathered everyone together and she cleared her throat, holding her glass up and waiting to get everyone's attention so that Sirius might say a few words to everyone. Not everyone but those closest to them knew he'd had any problems since he'd come out of the Veil, and for their privacy they hoped it stayed that way. Once everyone quieted, Sirius spoke.

"Hello Everyone!" Sirius said cheerily, tightening the arm he had around Eloise. "Thank you for joining us in the every present reminder that Remus and I are thirty-six years old, otherwise known as Harry's sixteenth birthday!" Harry grinned and received pats from those around him as people chuckled at the joke. "As many of you know, this is Harry's first proper birthday party since his first, and it is also our first as a newly reunited, proper family." His voice sounded with different emotions and Eloise gave her husband a supportive squeeze, smiling brightly. Harry seemed a bit emotional as well, and Eloise notice Ginny slipping his hand into hers. "I just want to let you know, Harry, how much we all love you. You're absolutely growing up too fast, but I must say I know your mum and dad would be proud to be here with you, to see the fantastic man you're becoming. So if everyone will, raise your glasses with me, to the man of the hour." Everyone raised their glasses and cheered together with a shout 'To Harry'! and drank. There was an applause and Sirius let out his breath, then relaxed his spine. Harry came over and hugged them both, then got pulled away again into his friends. Tonks looked up toward Eloise and she nodded and winked. Giving the crowd a few moments to settle down, she clinked her glass again and gestured her head for Tonks to join her. The crowds attention turned to her again and Harry shot Tonks a supportive thumbs up.

"Sirius spoke about our family, which most of your are aware is getting bigger in a couple weeks when this crazy thing marries my brother, bless her heart." One of the twins catcalled and many people applauded. "Right. Well." She smiled her brightest, and she watched as Sirius leaned down and listened to what Harry whispered into his ear, before they both slung an arm around Remus, who looked confused. "Harry decided that it would be okay to borrow a bit of his celebration tonight, because..." she looked expectantly at Tonks, who was frozen. She smiled but shook her head lightly and Eloise rolled her eyes. She played it off as nerves. "Poor thing's too shy, but I'm excited to tell you all that Sirius and I are going to be an Aunt and Uncle!" she gave a squeal and hugged Tonks as the crowd of their friends and colleagues clapped and cheered. She turned back around quickly, trying to see what Remus' reaction had been. To her surprise, he was pushing through the crowd with a massive smile on his face and tears in his eyes. He caught Tonks and kissed her, twirling her around and Eloise breathed a sigh of relief. After more cheering and shouts, Eloise decided to add. "Did I mention my brother didn't know?" she gestured to the couple, who were still caught in a passionate lip lock.

"He took it better than you thought." Sirius voice sounded over her shoulder, his arm once again snaking around her waist. She nodded.

"I'm glad." she said back, smiling at the sight. Sirius sighed and leaned close to her ear.

"How'd I take it when you told me?" her heart broke all over again, the happiness of the evening leaving with his innocent question. She turned around to face him properly.

"You cried." she said simply, watching them over her shoulder again. She looked back into his eyes and saw the sadness there. "I could show you, when everyone has gone home?" Sirius nodded.

"I think an evening of watching memories with you would be an excellent end to a wonderful day." He kissed her forehead and she smiled, taking his hand and moving back into the crowd to locate where Harry and Lux had gotten off to.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: HI! Welcome to my new followers, favoriters, and readers! I'd like to thank you all for reading my story! I hope you're enjoying it! Please feel free to hit that review button! I don't have much feedback for this plot!  
>Happy Reading!<br>~DMM**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to do this? We can give it a couple more days if you like." Eloise stepped cautiously into the third floor drawing room and pulled the door behind her, watching her husband carefully. Sirius shook his head and sighed.<p>

"No, I can't take this anymore. I feel like I'm living someone else's life." He sounded exasperated and Eloise took a step back in recoil, the comment obviously striking a nerve.

"I'm sorry if I-" she started to say, keeping her eyes toward the floor.

"See, there you go. Apologizing for no reason, scared of me. I'm so fucking sick of feeling like I fell into someone else's life. I'm sick of forcing through the day, trying to do and say the right things to be a man I don't even know..." Sirius rubbed his hands roughly over his face as he snapped at her. Eloise flinched back again. "Finish what you were going to say." She shook her head slightly and he sighed. Sirius sighed and flopped down on a couch near the window, covering his eyes with one hand. Eloise stood her place near the door, still not looking up. "Well if you won't finish that, at least say something." He growled, not bothering to look her way, he knew her position hadn't changed in the slightest.

"I don't know what you want me to tell you." She was crying again, he realized. He hadn't made her cry in days, but he'd done it now.

"I don't know what I want you to say, either." He sighed and laid his head back on the cushion, kicking his feet up onto the table in front of him. After a moment he heard her move and take an empty vial from the cabinet and then heard the sound of the vial being laid gently on the table beside his feet. He didn't look up as he heard her bare feet pad across the hardwood floors and the door opening, or when it closed behind her. He let out a groan of anger and grabbed the pillow next to him and slung it against the wall. He sat forward and rested his elbows on his knees, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes.

Sitting forward, he took the vial from the table and turned it over in his hands, watching the silvery wisp swirl about like a bottle storm. He wondered what she had left, what one memory she thought would help this situation enough to make it better. He stood up, feeling quite guilty that he'd had an outburst like that, knowing full well she'd done nothing to deserve his hostility. He fully expected Remus to come in and punch him in the nose at any second, but as Eloise was no longer five years old, Sirius was sure she'd stopped asking her brother to fight her battles. He stepped over to the pensieve and opened the vial, hesitating before finally deciding to pour his wife's memory in and immersing himself after it.

_Sirius found himself in the familiar kitchen of Grimmauld, the room completely empty. **'Sirius****'** he heard Eloise's voice sound from everywhere and nowhere. **'I've modified this to say something for a moment, so please just listen. If you're under the impression that things were really happy and easy before, please know that this is not the case. We put a lot of work into what used to be our relationship.'** Sirius felt a surge of fain shoot through his heart at the words 'used to be', but Eloise kept talking. **'I know I disappoint you, you don't have to lie about that. I sort of knew it was too much of a dream for you to really want me. I'm not nearly as beautiful or rich or special as the women you used to be used to, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I'm what you've woken up to, really. I thought things were getting better, with Lux and everything, but now that you're free... You can be free of me too if you want. I won't stop you, nor will I keep Pollux from you. I'd do anything to make you happy, Sirius. Anything.' **Sirius felt his heart break. Is this what she's thought the whole time? He did tell her_ _he was forcing himself through the day... He broke from his thoughts when the actually memory started to play around him._

_Eloise walked into the room, exhausted and still in her waitressing uniform, name tag and apron still intact. She had been a waitress? That didn't seem to suit her. She looked exhausted, and he watched her make a cup of tea before sitting down. She had brought a small wrapped box in with her, pale yellow paper gleaming in the light. She looked nervous, sitting alone in the near dark of the kitchen. He heard his own voice and he turned to watch himself come in with a large smile on his face, kissing her cheek as he took a seat next to her. She slid the box across the table to him. He quirked an eyebrow and they made small talk about her day as she instructed him to open it and he ripped at the paper. He watched himself open the box and take out a muggle at-home pregnancy test, staring at the stick at his hand then looking up to her with tears gleaming in his eyes, but a smile on his face._

_'We're having a baby?'He watched himself jump from his seat and pull her into his arms, just holding her. She still didn't look completely thrilled, and it made Sirius sad as he watched. She tucked her head into his chest and hid herself in his embrace. He held her for a moment, tears of pure joy running down his cheeks. He pulled away and put a hand under her chin, bringing her into a kiss. She relaxed a bit and wrapped her hands around his neck, then let her fingers tangle into his hair, arching herself closer to him. His hands slipped down and gripped tightly on her bum, pulling her flush into him. The memory started to fade...  
><em>  
>Sirius stood before the reflecting pool that was the pensieve and blinked a few times, gathering his emotions. He supposed it was really wishful thinking that he would come out with his memory intact in full, but even that was like watching someone else's life. It was a good life, he had to admit, that the two he had watched shared. They were obviously in love, obviously happy. It made Sirius sick to think that Eloise thought he wouldn't want her now. Sure, in the brief two hours they spent a few days ago at the Ministry offices filing his release papers and tucking away Harry's custody documents, several women had made obvious passes at him. He had attributed it to nothing more than the taboo of his fresh release. When Sirius thought about it, Eloise didn't act angry or jealous when these women spoke to him, she just shied back. He swallowed hard, suddenly wondering if low self worth was a Lupin family trait. He walked out of the drawing room and down the stairs, banging on the door of the guest room that Eloise had taken up it. He heard her voice weakly from the other side of the door. "Yes?"<p>

"We need to talk." He said calmly, leaning into the wall next to the door.

"It's after midnight, Sirius. Lux is asleep. We can talk in the morning." He heard her move from the door and he knocked again.

"No, Ella, we need to talk _now._" He knew his voice was raising, but he didn't care. If anyone else came out of their rooms he'd deal with them accordingly also. The doorknob clicked signaling the unlocking, but it didn't open so he tried the knob and pushed it open, stepping quickly into the room. She looked tired, but swatted her wand at the bassinet in the corner, pulling a set of curtains around the babe silencing the area around him so that they could hear him but he wouldn't be disturbed by them.

"Yes?" she asked, laying the wand down on the table beside the bed.

"Why do you think I want to leave you?" Eloise closed her eyes and swallowed. Sirius crossed his arms and waited.

"Why wouldn't you?" she said quietly.

"Eloise." Sirius replied sternly. She sighed loudly.

"Because, Sirius. Because we got together when you couldn't be around other women, and hadn't been in twelve years. You have options now, you can do better." Sirius walked over and sat on the edge of the bed where she was settled.

"That's bullshit, Ella." He scooted closer and watched her eyes, the blue green swirling in tears she was fighting back. "Look, I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier. When I said I felt like I was forcing myself to live through someone else's life, I NEVER meant it was bad. I just- I can't remember being happy, and it seems to be because I can't remember you." Eloise looked down at the bedspread, running the edge of the sheet between her fingers. "Eloise, look at me." She raised her eyes to his and he smiled.

"I'm sorry too." she said shyly.

"I don't want to leave you. I really can't even imagine this. It's like- I just never dreamed I'd have a wife, a son, a home. Most of what I remember last was having to relive the night James and Lily were killed over and over, day after day. Now here we are, and he have Pollux, he have Harry. Things seem to be going alright. I'd like to put that work back into our relationship, if you would too?" He held a hand out and she laid hers in his outstretched palm.

"Don't take this the wrong way, or feel any obligation, but I love you, Sirius." He smiled at her words and leaned forward, landing his lips on hers. He meant for it to be a quick kiss, but she caught his face, holding him to her. He sighed against her lips, glad he was able to settle their argument. He felt himself moving closer up toward her and before he knew it she had pulled him down onto the bed with her, and their kiss had gone from sweet and gently to raw and needy. Her hands moved to the buttons of his shirt and he knew for the moment things were moving forward alright. Everything else be damned.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the sitting room of Malfoy Manor, Bellatrix Lestrange stood nervously in front of a large black leather armchair, head bowed low. She swallowed her nerves, waiting for the voice of her master to sound so that she might look up. She was quite terrified because she knew why she had been called before him this late, as he had just arrived at her sister's home and was quite displeased.<p>

"Ah, Bellatrix." Voldemort's voice hissed, and she bowed lower before rising.

"My Lord" she returned, watching carefully.

"Do you know what I wished to speak with you about this evening?" His voice was calm and cold, and it made Bellatrix very afraid.

"About Black, My Lord." she said, bowing her head again.

"You told me he was dead." The Dark Lord spat, causing the witch to flinch.

"I believed him to be, Master. We all did." Voldemort stood and she fell to her feet, more of fear than respect. "Forgive me!" she groveled. He walked slowly over to her, his bare white feet slapping against the cold black tile of the floor.

"Did you feel a bit of weakness against spilling your own blood? A bit of love for family?" He hissed his words as he walked in a circle around her.

"No, Master." she said quietly.

"I suggest you find away to get Black away from Potter. Use his brat if you must, I've never cared for children anyway." Bellatrix nodded deeply marking her understanding before kissing his feet and rising, walking away briskly to plan her assignment. She heard his voice sound once more over her shoulder as she walked away. "It wouldn't bode well for you to fail me again, Bellatrix."

* * *

><p><strong>Look how lonely the review button looks. Why not push it?! Say some kind words. Make my day! :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: SHORT CHAPTER ALERT This is short, like a teaser chapter. I hope you're all still enjoying the story, and thank you to everyone for the support it gets. Hugs to you all!  
>Happy Reading!<br>~DMM**

* * *

><p>"Shut up." Eloise was sitting up already, clutching Pollux to her chest as he had his breakfast, and she sipped coffee waiting for the house around her to awaken. Remus was the second one up, as per normal, usually followed by Molly, and he had just walked into the kitchen after the fresh pot of coffee she'd just finished brewing.<p>

"I wasn't going to say a word." He told his sister innocently, sitting down across from her and rubbing his eyes. "Not. One. Word." He watched her carefully as she adjusted his nephew to drink better. "Except that you have a... er... bite bruise right..." He gestured to a spot on his own neck and Eloise cut her eyes at him, warning Remus to stop right there. "Well, at least you're getting along."

"I thought I told you to SHUT IT." Eloise growled through her teeth, causing Remus to laugh at her. 'Sorry' he mouthed between chuckles. Eloise simply rolled her eyes.

"Girls, girls, you're both pretty." Sirius' voice called from the doorway, humor ringing through it. He busied himself with making his own cup of coffee and while his back was to the siblings, Remus made a face and started to say something to his best friend, and Eloise shook her head. Not taking her warning, he leaned back in his chair.

"Good night, Pads?" he asked, watching Eloise get progressively angrier. Sirius shrugged as he took the seat next to his wife, draping an arm over the back of her chair.

"No different than yours, remembered our silencing charm though." He said with a wink, causing the other man to turn bright pink and choke on his coffee. "Dora's a live wire huh?"

"Can we not?!" Eloise shrieked, causing both men to laugh at her, but apologize.

"Sorry, sorry. I will be personal one more time and ask, did that do anything for your memory?" Remus asked, refiling his coffee cup. Sirius shook his head.

"No, unfortunately not. Made a hell of a new one though." Eloise slapped his arm and he grinned mischievously causing Remus to make mock gagging faces. They all quieted and faked innocence as Molly Weasley padded in quietly and sleepily, giving them a small greeting as she too prepared a cup of coffee. Somehow Molly's presence had a way of making everyone behave, even if they were in their own home.

"Good morning" she called cheerily, pulling various pots and pans from the cabinets, humming a tune as she went. "Eloise, be a dear and make sure Nymphadora is up, her dress needs to be fitted today, and she still needs to pick one for you and the girls to wear as well, so I made an appointment for a shop in London." Eloise groaned and slumped down in her chair. Remus and Sirius both laughed at Eloise's reaction to Molly's request. "Don't laugh, you boys have an appointment for suits in a couple days, bright and early at nine a.m. and you'll have to get Harry up for it." The men quieted their laughter at the thought.

"Dora's not going to be happy you made it for the morning. She's not exactly a ray of sunshine when she wakes up." Eloise adjusted her shirt and pulled Pollux up to her shoulder to burp him. After a few pats on the back the baby belched loudly, prompting a compliment from his father as Eloise handed the baby over to him so that she could fetch Tonks. Sirius watched her creep up the stairs before starting a new conversation.

"Talk to you for a moment?" he asked Remus, standing and gesturing toward the door to the drawing room. "Please?" Remus stood hesitantly before following his best friend into the other room.

"Something bothering you?" Remus asked, watching Sirius lay Pollux down in his Moses basket neat the window.

"I did remember something... I just didn't want to worry her." Sirius moved to push his long black locks from his face.

"Wha- What was it?" Sirius looked pale and anxious, and it worried his friend.

"I dunno mate. Could've been a dream, I suppose. But it seemed real-" He shivered at the thought of whatever happened.

"What happened?" Remus started to worry more.

"When I fell through the Veil, there was nothing, for a while. Silent, blankness, it was maddening. Then footsteps, echoing like nothing you'd ever heard. It was earsplitting, and I remember covering my ears, and I knelt down. Then I heard someone..." Remus watched a tear roll down the other man's cheek. "I heard someone 'You mutt' he said. And I knew." He quieted and took deep breaths, trying to calm down.

"Prongs?" Remus whispered, sitting down near his nephew.

"He talked to me for a while. Apparently he and Lily have had quite the eye on things. He told me about a lot." Sirius was trembling. "He told me about your- attempt. On your own life." Sirius swallowed and looked toward him in tears. Remus hung his head in shame.

"Couldn't have been a dream. Eloise doesn't even know about that." He said quietly, feeling his skin raise in gooseflesh from the conversation.

"He told me other things. Apparently he and Lily have quite the view on us all." Sirius swallowed again, steeling himself. "Harry is going to have to find something called 'Horcrux'. He said that Voldemort has made six of them." Remus thought hard, trying to place the word.

"I can't say I know what that is." Remus said quietly.

"Neither did I, and James didn't say." Pollux let out a cry and Sirius stood and picked him up, swaying him gently side to side. "We were walking, on nothing, just blankness... He told me I couldn't stay, couldn't leave Lux or you, or Harry- and then all of a sudden he pulled me into a hug, then he shoved me away. I guess that's when I fell back through." Sirius continued to pace around the room slowly, swaying Pollux. Remus sat quietly, not looking up from the place on the wall he'd been staring at. "Moony?" Remus blinked a few times to clear his mind and looked up.

"Probably for the best you don't tell Ella about all that." He said quietly.

"Yeah, I thought not." Sirius agreed. A crash sounded from the kitchen and Sirius chuckled. "Sounds like you're betrothed is awake."

* * *

><p><strong>My, isn't the review button lovely? Don't you want to press it? :D<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Sorry this one is short also, but here is part two of chapter 6, aka another short chapter. I hope it finds you all well. I started a new story called 'The Broken Road' about Remus and Tonks, so you should check it out also. Anyway- thank you to all my readers, reviewers, followers and fans. I love you all!  
>Happy Reading to you!<br>~Duchess MoonMoon  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Eloise somehow managed to get Tonks up and properly fed, along with Ginny, and with less difficultly Hermione, so that they could make it to the dress store on time, taking two separate cabs, as it was a muggle wedding shop. Eloise had managed to have Tonks dressed at least slightly more mature than usual by having her wear a pale blue blouse borrowed from Eloise with her jeans, and although she agreed to grow her hair out like she'd be wear it for the wedding, she wore it a vibrant purple in protest of how proper the rest of her ensemble had to be. Eloise, in contrast, was once again in a dress, this time a baby powder pink sundress and pearls, her hair tied back in a loose bun. Tonks expressed her annoyance with how well put together Eloise always seemed to be, but she just rolled her eyes at her future sister-in-law. Tonks then called her a 'spoiled housewife', to which Ginny then reminded everyone that Eloise was, in fact, a spoiled housewife, causing everyone to have a fit of giggles as the look on Eloise's face. The ride in the taxi was short, and eventful as Ginny had never been in a London Taxi before. Andromeda was waiting outside the shop when the taxi's pulled up. She rushed past her daughter and took Pollux from Eloise's arms.<p>

"My, how he looks like his father did as a baby! Hello Pollux! I am technically your cousin, but you just call me Gran Andy!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Eloise, he is _precious. _You and Sirius go have another one, let me have him!" Andromeda rubbed her nose against Lux's, who gurgled up at the older witch. Eloise laughed lightly and shook her head.

"Somehow I don't believe his Daddy would be happy with that." she replied, glancing toward Tonks, who gave her a wide-eyed look of fear and shook her head, letting Eloise know that she had yet to tell her mother about her own pregnancy. Eloise nodded to her friend, a silent promise to keep her lips sealed. They entered the store and Eloise stepped to the side, along with the store manager, a rather snooty looking woman with a tight, slick grey bun perched on top of her head..

"Mrs. Black?" the woman said impatiently, hearing the noise the party was making in the other room. Eloise took out the credit card Sirius had set up the week previous and handed to her. The woman, who introduced herself as Madam Bart, grew wide-eyed at the obvious 'no limit' coloured label on the card.

"You're not to accept payment from anyone else in my party, nor mention price." Eloise said, repeating what Sirius had instructed her to say. "My best friend is marrying my older brother, who happens to be my husband's best friend. We're supplying this as a gift. Also- yes, the bride's hair is purple. It's nothing to worry about, just fit the dress she wants. Are we clear?" The woman raised an eyebrow and nodded, guiding her back into the other room.

"Alright ladies, divide and conquer, I want to get out in time for lunch." Tonks said as Madam Bart sent one of her workers to fetch Tonk's dress. Andromeda took a seat, still hogging Pollux to herself as Tonks stood on a carpeted pedestal, a shop worker placing pins in various places. Though the shop workers didn't quite understand the logic behind it, each girl picked out their own style of dress, in different colours. Though having different styles was on purpose, an idea Tonks saw in a wedding book, the colours would be charmed to match later for ease of planning.

* * *

><p>"Moony- Did we- Eloise and I, I mean, have a proper wedding?" Remus had decided that Sirius needed more proper outings since he was now free to do so, and had dragged him out to a Muggle Pub the friend's had frequented in their youth for lunch. With the girl's all gone Remus shook his head.<p>

"No." he said, swallowing a mouthful. "No, you two planned to after you were pardoned, but then she got pregnant and the only way you could guarantee she and the baby be taken care of with your money in the event of your death, which granted _did _happen, is if you two were married." He stopped and took a pull of beer and sighed. "Dumbledore did the bonding bit for you. Had Arthur file the papers in the Ministry." Sirius nodded sadly.

"Do you think that bothers her?" Sirius asked his friend. Remus shrugged.

"She's never indicated either way. She's always just been happy to have you." This information made Sirius' face light up. "You have a fancy for your wife, mate?" Remus asked with a grin. Sirius shrugged innocently.

"Of course I do. She's an amazing, beautiful, sweet woman, and to stand by me through every bit of hell she's had to lately, and not even complain?" Sirius whistled. "I'm a lucky bastard. I could say more but..." He wiggled his eyebrows and Remus laughed, holding a hand up.

"No, that's enough information. I'm just glad you realize. Because while I love you as my brother, I'll kill you over my sister." He grinned wolfishly and Sirius laughed.

"Hope not to give you a reason to, mate. Really. I just want the last two years of my life back." Sirius' smiled faded and he blew air sharply out of his nose. "Is she an animagus? I noticed she has a couple sets of scars on her leg and shoulder..."

"A chocolate lab, actually." Remus said, cutting off his friend's thought. "Learned when she was sixteen so I wouldn't be alone anymore." Sirius looked rather proud to hear this. "I find it hilarious that your son is technically a half Scottish Deerhound- half Labrador. It'd be amazing if he decided to become one later in life and his animagus was a mix of the two." Sirius nodded and looked down at his plate, obviously deep in thought. "Wanna talk about it, Padfoot?" Remus ask, concerned by the strained look on his friend's face.

"She lent me more memories, I watched them this morning before you decided we needed to come. She just doesn't deserve to go through this. I _hate_ that I don't feel that whole 'in love' thing, because it's so clear that she does." He shook his head exhaustively. "I do fancy her, I do. I just wish I was me again." Remus nodded as Sirius kept talking. "I watched a couple memories, one of us dancing in the kitchen of your mother's house, which I guess is now your house, right?" Remus nodded again. "Right. Then some more- well you don't want to know. And ones of us talking..." Sirius stopped talking and squeezed his eyes shut, holding perfectly still.

"Padfoot?" Remus asked sitting forward. Sirius winced harder, then his body began to seize up, and he fell over out of his chair. Remus, panicked, yelled for the muggles to call an ambulance. He knelt on the ground beside Sirius, attempting to knock anything harmful out of the way as he helplessly watched his best friend's body convulse violently. Emergency workers came in, and pulled Remus back, stabilizing Sirius' body and lifting him up onto a backboard and rolling him outside. Another muggle paramedic stood by and asked Remus questions.

"You were with the patient?" the young man asked, holding a clip board. Remus nodded, peaking around and out the window nervously. "Don't worry, we won't leave until he's stable, and you can come with him.

"Right" Remus said, watching the man before him.

"Does he have a history of seizure disorders?" the medic asked. Remus shook his head. "Alright, we'll see what we can do." Remus nodded, knowing he'd have to contact the Ministry to have him moved from wherever they took Sirius to St. Mungo's, because the attack was most likely magical in nature.

"He's my brother-in-law, I need to get in touch with my sister." Remus said, wringing his hands together. The medic nodded, and the other medic's voice came across the radio on the man's belt. 'Subject is stable.'

"I understand that. You'll have to do that from the hospital though." he said, guiding Remus toward the door with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, I feel evil leaving it there. Nothing ever seems to go Sirius and Eloise's way, does it? Well, this is the second part to Chapter 6, and I promise I won't be breaking up any more chapters. Just hang with me! I'll try to update soon!<br>**

**Be sure to review, because it helps the story come faster! :)  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy Reading! (And to those who celebrate, Happy Thanksgiving!)  
>~Duchess<strong>

* * *

><p>Eloise was usually a very patient woman, but she was growing very, very tired of hearing Healers say 'We're sorry, we don't know what's wrong' when it came to Sirius. As luck would have it, after Remus had Sirius transferred from the Muggle hospital to St. Mungos, Franklin was his assigned Healer again. This time she stood in a hospital hallway rather than her home, once again being told 'We're doing all we can' by the same man, with no real answer as to if her husband would survive this time. Down the hall in the waiting room, her family sat waiting to hear what news there would be this go round. Franklin gave another apology and left her alone, sitting beside Sirius' hospital bed. He was pale, deathly so, and cold to the touch. She sat for a moment, holding his hand and crying in peace, without an audience. She cared not that mascara was streaming down her face, Eloise just wanted to get the grief out before she had to go take care of both Pollux and Harry. After she started to calm down she leaned closely over the bed and laid a kiss gently on her husband's cheek before leaving the room to go and fill everyone else in.<p>

Eloise could hear Molly Weasley before she saw her, trying to comfort everyone waiting. Eloise stopped and let her annoyance with the Weasley family pass. She admired Molly, really, and knew the woman meant well, but she was a bit forceful and bossy. More than Eloise was used to, and she wasn't really wanted to deal with more than her immediate little family. Taking a deep breath, she continued on into the room where everyone was assembled, the crowd quieting when they heard her heels clicking on the stone floor of the old hospital. Remus and Harry both stood when she entered, Harry holding his godbrother to his chest protectively. It made her smile inwardly to see Harry and Pollux together, but she couldn't force the expression out. Thankfully, Molly had come without her husband or children, and the room was much less occupied than she originally thought. She sighed when everyone looked at her expectantly, and she sat gracelessly in a chair next to Molly. "They don't know." She said bitterly. "They never know. They pumped his stomach in case he was poisoned, they're posting Aurors outside his room..." She trailed off and started to cry again. Molly reached over and patted her hand motherly.

"Poisoned?" Remus asked a bit too loudly. Eloise shrugged.

"Apparently that's just standard when someone has an unknown seizure, it doesn't necessarily mean someone wants to kill him." she told them.

"Can we go see him?" Harry asked meekly, bringing Pollux back over to his mother. Eloise nodded.

"Yeah, you can go. Remus take him, please." she said exhaustedly. He nodded and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, guiding him out of the room. Pollux started to root closer to his mother's chest and make soft noises, and she took a blanket from his bag and slung over him, pulling her dress strap down to feed the tiny boy. With her son latched properly, she laid her head back and closed her eyes. Tonks moved closer and took her free hand, holding it tight.

"He's going to be fine." she said with a sad smile when Eloise peaked at her. Eloise let out a snort.

"How can you be so sure?" she retorted, closing her eyes again.

"Because that is what Sirius does. He lost everything, had Harry taken from his arms. He was blamed for the deaths of some of the people he loved most and he held on through a prison designed to be a literal hell. He broke out, he's the only on to _ever_ do that. He then fought for his family and _died._ And death couldn't keep a hold on him. He's not going to let a simple seizure take him out." Eloise sat up to look at Tonks and she too smiled.

"You have a point." Eloise said, leaning up and wrapping her free arm around Tonks. "I'm so glad hooking you up with my brother worked out for me!" she said with a mock giggle. They looked up when Harry came back in the room, visibly shaken and alone.

"He needed a minute" the young wizard said, taking his seat back in the same place. "Ella, the nurses want to know what your plan for tonight is. They said only two people can stay past eight tonight." He said quietly. Eloise closed her eyes tightly.

"I haven't considered it." she said honestly. "I can't leave Lux alone, he needs me to eat. And I can't keep him here, so I guess I'll have to go home."

"I'll stay." Remus said from the door, his face pale and damp from tears he'd wiped away. Eloise nodded.

"Thank you." she said quietly. Harry looked a bit nervous for a moment, then swallowed and spoke up.

"Do you think I could stay too?" He asked Eloise, his eyes hopeful. Remus also looked to his sister for an answer, and just as she was about to say what na excellent idea she thought that was, Molly asserted her opinion out.

"I think it'd be best if you went home, dear." She said firmly. Eloise bit her tongue when Harry argued back before she could.

"But why?" he said, clearly angry. "I want to be with him." Harry crossed his arms over his chest and waited.

"Because it's just stressful and you need to rest. Plus you're safer at home." Molly offered. Harry visibly scoffed.

"There are two Aurors, ORDER MEMBER Aurors outside his room, and Remus will be right next to me." Harry said, and Remus relaxed back to watch as Molly grew impatient.

"Well I just think-" Molly started to say, and something within Eloise snapped.

"Molly." She said, calling the older witch's full attention to her. "You know I have the nothing but respect for you, but this isn't your place. I know you treat Harry like he's you own, but he's not yours to say. He's mine and Sirius' responsibility. It's seemed like that concept bothers you, and I'm sorry. Leaving Harry's care to Sirius was a decision made by Lily and James. Just because somethings happened and it took a while for Sirius to get to him, it doesn't take his authority away. Nor mine, as his wife. And he clearly wasn't asking _your_ permission. He was asking mine. I'm sorry that I'm being so- rude really. But I'm tired, I'm stressed, and this is mine to say anyway." Molly looked a bit dumbfounded at the younger witch. Eloise was unphased by her expression, and casually moved Pollux to her shoulder to be burped. Molly looked toward Remus for some sort of back up, but none was found.

"I agree. Ella, can Harry stay?" he said, noticing how mad Molly was starting to look.

"I actually think it's a lovely idea." Eloise said calmly. "Nothing means more to Sirius than his family. Pollux and I can't be here, Tonks needs a proper bed during her pregnancy, so that leaves these two. Remus is more than capable of making sure he's safe." She finished with a nod. Harry smiled when she finished.

* * *

><p>Eloise rode out ever second she had to stay before visiting hours ended, leaving Sirius with a kiss and one of Lux's plush toys, a stag deer. It was part of a set of three, the other two being a wolf and black dog, gift's from his Uncle Remus. She and Tonks took their time, getting home late after stopping for a bite to eat as a distraction. Tonks was good at distracting Eloise after so many years of practice. When they got home, Eloise dragged Tonks up to the master sweet to stay up for a bit, tucking Pollux into his bassinet and casting a charm to keep noise from bothering him.<p>

The two girls laid on the bed, side by side as they'd done many times when they were younger. Eloise had been in Hufflepuff house, and was quickly friends with Tonks, who was a bit outcasted at first because of her unique abilities. Eloise, having a werewolf for a brother,genuinely believed no one needed to be treated differently for something beyond their control. Eloise was two years ahead of Tonks in school, but they'd always been quite close. After Eloise left school, the only friendship she maintained (for various reasons) was with Tonks. She'd held a fancy for Eloise's older brother for years before even admitting it to Eloise, but it wasn't until two years ago he started to flirt back. Eloise stepped in a bit and the rest, from there, is history. Tonks had her hand holding Eloise's tightly, waiting for her to vent.

"Its never going to be easy, is it?" Eloise said, breaking the silence in the room so harshly that it made Tonks jump.

"Probably not." Tonks said honestly, turning her head to look at Eloise, who simply stared up at the canopy over her bed. "But what you have to ask yourself, and trust me, I know, is 'is it worth it?', then you'll know it's not really that bad." she said looking back up.

"Of course it is." Eloise snapped back, making Tonks laugh. "I know what you meant. I'm sorry."

"Did he ask Remus for permission to marry you?" Tonks asked, trying to distract her with happier times.

"He did, said he'd never been more scared of anything in his life. I would rather ask a stranger than my best friend, if I were a man. Can you imagine?" she laughed and Tonks smiled. "He said it was scarier than when Remus found out we were... involved." This time, Tonks laughed. "Did Rem ask Ted? He never told me." Tonks nodded.

"You know your brother, he's too proper not to." she said with a smile. They fell into quiet again, and Tonks thought Eloise felt a little better.

"Are you okay?' she asked, squeezing the hand she held protectively. Eloise shook her head.

"No. I should be with him. And I can't be. What if he-"

"Stop." Tonks said firmly. She knew where her friend was headed with that thought. Eloise looked over, pure agony across her face. Tonks sat up and pulled Eloise up to her, hugging her tight. Both women cried then, not caring that it was well past two am in the morning.

* * *

><p>Remus was starting to doze in his chair next to Sirius, and Harry had already been asleep for a while. He'd tried to keep Harry (and himself, for that matter) in positive spirits by telling stories on Sirius and James, in which Remus usually had to save them from the trouble they'd caused. The night shift came in, checking the fluid levels on the IV dripping down into Sirius' arm periodically, gawking slightly at both Sirius, handsome and infamous former fugitive, and his loyal Godson, the boy who lived. Luckily for Remus, his normally mild and laid back demeanor was a bit rougher from the moon coming full in two days time, and he was able to get them back to work with a simple angry look.<p>

Remus had to admit, he was a bit surprised at how much muggle medicine was being used on Sirius, but then there weren't many ways to get a patient who was comatose to take a potion. If they needed it in his system, they had no choice but to pump it in his veins. Remus sighed and stretched, then settled back into his chair when he heard something attached to Sirius make noise. He sat forward, confused, then elbowed Harry. Harry woke up too, and Remus sent him to find a nurse. Sirius' hand twitched.

"Padfoot?" he said, nearing the bed. "Pads, come on. Wake up." he said a bit louder. The arm with the IV line started to move, and Remus laid a hand on top of Sirius' forearm to prevent him from tugging at it. Sirius sat up all at once, his face obviously panicked. His free hand immediately went to dig at the needle in his hand.

"What the blood hell now?" he asked, Remus fighting his hand back away from the IV hook up.

"Stop that, you're in the hospital." Remus said firmly, swatting the hand away.

"What the fuck for?" Sirius blurted, just as Harry returned with a nurse, who immediately went back for a healer.

"You're such a good role model." Remus said sarcastically, pushing Sirius back against his pillow.

"That's what Harry and Lux have you for, mate." he replied with a chuckle. Harry finally reacted and slung his arms around Sirius, visibly relieved. "But all jokes aside, why am I here? Where is Eloise?" he said, scanning the room.

"At home, its nearly three am. She had to take Pollux home." Sirius looked visibly distressed at this news. "Pads, breath. You've had a seizure."

"I need her here, now." he said stubbornly. Harry pulled back finally, looking confused and concerned.

"Are you alright?" the boy asked, quietly, still obviously scared by the whole ordeal. Sirius grinned.

"Better than that, boys. Got my whole memory back." he said proudly. "And I'd really, _really_ like to properly snog my wife."

* * *

><p><strong>Well now, there you have it, a little happy before the drama hits again. Show my review button some love!?<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Sorry, it's been a while. I hope you're doing well as we approach the Christmas- Hanukkah- Kwanza- Solstice time. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
>Happy Reading!<br>~Duchess **

* * *

><p>Remus had to put his brother foot down and let Sirius know Eloise needed rest more than she needed to rush bother herself and baby Lux out into the night to come when Sirius could simply be patient and take the night to gather his thoughts about what he had just been through. Harry had sort of fell into the background and gone back to sleep, leaving Sirius up with his oldest and best friend for a chat, both too wound up to sleep. Because Sirius had his memories back, he had back every fight, argument, disagreement he'd ever had with Eloise, and because of what she had been through with him recently, he was feeling deeply guilty about ever being hard to live with to begin with.<p>

"I've got a lot to fix, don't I?" Sirius asked, staring up at the examination lamp overhead. Remus sighed.

"I'm really in a tough spot with the two of you." Remus rubbed his hands over his face, pushing back drowsiness. "I can't take a side, I can't tell you what to do, because if you hurt my sister, or if she hurts you..."

"You'll be torn one way other the other and you can't?" Sirius offered. Remus shrugged.

"Exactly. But yes, you two weren't getting on so well before, and I think half of it was that she was too pregnant to go anywhere and you couldn't leave, she was overdue and miserable, you got on each other's nerves." Remus shook his head. "Pollux happened fast. You were and are still adjusting." Sirius nodded. He sat quietly for a moment, then a smile crept across his face. A smile Remus had seen many, many times before; a smile he knew better than to trust.

"Know what could be fun?" He asked, sitting up and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Do I want to?" Remus retorted.

"Pop to the house and get me some clothes?" Sirius asked innocently. "Please, Moony?" Remus rolled his eyes. It was nearly five in the morning, and the shift would be changing soon, and the IV could come out of Sirius' arm with the new shift, then after an hour or two of observation he'd be allowed to leave. He finally agreed, leaving his jumper draped over sleeping Harry. He used the hospital floo and made it into Grimmauld to find it silent with everyone else still asleep. He stopped by the room he and his fiancee normally occupied to check on Tonks, only to find their bed empty. Panic ran through him for only a moment, because he could smell her scent in the hall. She was still in the house. He continued up the stairs to the Master Suite and cracked the door as quietly as possible, smiling when he spied the bed where his love and sister where sleeping peacefully, still holding hands where they'd been up talking.

He couldn't resist the urge for a photo, and grabbed Sirius' camera off a shelf and snapped a picture of the girls in their slumber. He then tiptoed and placed a kiss on his nephew's head, got Sirius a change of clothes and left as quietly as he had come. Back in the hospital, Harry had either woke up of his own accord or had been woken by Sirius and Remus found them enjoying breakfast and discussing Sirius' plans for the day.

* * *

><p>Tonks sat straight up when Pollux's first hungry cries split the air in the quiet room, and beat Eloise over to his cot. "I told you not to worry about being a Mum." Eloise said sleepily as Lux was handed over to her.<p>

"I still worry." Tonks said, yawning widely.

"You always will. But try not to do it too much, Rem thinks that's his purpose in life and if you take it away-" Tonks interrupted her with a snort of laughter. Pollux made a loud suckling noise, and Eloise adjusted him to get a better latch. Tonks shied back.

"Does that hurt?" She asked nervously. Eloise chuckled.

"Sometimes. At first it hurt pretty badly, and you can get chapped. And you leak, that's no good. But as a witch, you can handle the spill better than poor muggle women. But I will warn you, keep a bra on when you... decide to-"

"Have sex with your brother?" Tonks said with a wide grin, trying to embarrass her friend. Eloise decided not to take the bait.

"Lest he have milk hit him in the face." She concluded. Tonks snort-laughed again. Tonks watched her nephew eating carefully before looking back up to her friend.

"How do you know when he is full, or is getting enough?" She asked, a hint of fear hidden in her tone. Eloise smiled at the show of nerves her friend was giving.

"They'll stop eating. And you can feel their stomach. Sometimes you have to switch sides during feeding, other times you switch between feedings. I have a book you can read." Tonks nodded and smiled. Eloise pulled Lux up to her shoulder and patted him on his back until a loud belch erupted from him causing both women to giggle. "Dora, you've got me, and Molly, and we will help you get through this. You also have a mum of your own. Now I know at the moment you and she aren't exactly open and she's not aware of the baby, but you'll be able to tell her after next week. We'll get you through the scary part and you'll be amazing." Tonks smiled largely. Pollux burped loudly again, a tiny bit of spittle dripping down his face. Tonks scrunched her nose into a pig snout at the baby, who didn't seem amused.

"He is just like Sirius already, huh?" she said, letting the babe wrap his tiny fist around her finger. Eloise nodded.

"I was thinking. We've got this whole house, so many rooms. I just- maybe, until the war ends, I was hoping you and Remus could stay here with us?" She asked shyly. Tonks tilted her head in thought. "Its just that you're our family, the only family we've got. It's a huge house, you could have your own floor and with the Order relocating and all..." Eloise took a deep breath.

"I think that's a grand idea, I'll run it by your brother." Tonks said with a grin, squeezing her friend's hand gently. Eloise was scared of being alone after all that had happened, and she understood. It wasn't a bad idea, safety in numbers, after all. And Grimmauld is hidden so well, both babies would be safest in this old house.

* * *

><p>Eloise held Pollux close as she and Tonks made their way through the familiar path from the front door of St. Mungo's Magical Hospital to the wing Sirius was in, neither saying much. Eloise was nervous that things had taken toward the worst, and Tonks had tried to keep her optimistic, keep her talking about other things. It worked for a while, until they reached the front of the hospital and Eloise grew quiet, her face grim and pale. They walked shoulder to shoulder, slowly, down the hallways until they stood outside the room where she'd left her brother and Godson to look after her husband the night before. Eloise took a deep breath, adjusted her blouse and brushed the lint off her jeans before slowly turning the handle and pushing the door open.<p>

The room was empty, the bed made and untouched. Eloise swallowed the lump rising in her throat. Had he been moved to a higher care unit? Eloise turned sharply and handed Pollux over to a very baffled looking Tonks before breaking into a full run toward the nurses desk, when a voice behind her stopped Eloise in her tracks. "Ah, babe. Did you loose something?" Eloise felt frozen. That was Sirius' voice, but it was _his_ tone, the playful, loving voice she knew before the Veil. She closed her eyes and spun around, opening them to find Sirius propped cockily against the wall near his room.

"Excuse me?" she warned, feeling her hands begin to shake. Sirius smirked and shot her a wink before standing upright.

"Franklin says that the seizure was my brain doing a reset." He said, waling over and taking one of Eloise's hands, bowing deeply then kissing her knuckles.

"Sirius?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"The one and only, beautiful." he said with another wink. He barely had time to react when Eloise launched herself into his arms, hugging him as tightly as she could manage. Sirius picked her up and spun around with her, laughing deeply. "I missed you, Ella." He whispered into her ear. "And I am so, so so so sorry." He carefully put her feet back on the ground and captured her lips with his own.

"You came back to me." She said, relief flooding over her entire being.

"You, my love, are very much stuck with me." he said with another laugh, releasing her from his grip. He turned around and walked over to Tonks, taking Pollux from her and kissing the tiny boy on his tuft of hair repeatedly. "Good morning, son!" he said cheerfully. Lux squirmed under the affection, making grumpy noises, causing Sirius to laugh again. "Moony, Harry, you blokes can come out now." Harry peaked around the corner of another hall sheepishly, followed closely by Remus.

"Alright, Ella?" Remus asked his sister as he wrapped his arms around Tonks' waist. She smiled and nodded.

"Much better, now." she replied.

* * *

><p>Narcissa watched her sister pacing back and forth, tapping her wand against her head. "I don't want him harmed." she said calmly, waiting for Bellatrix to respond. Her head snapped up, causing Narcissa to flinch back. She hardly recognized the woman her sister had become.<p>

"Why? His blood soils our family's. It's poisonous." Bellatrix snapped. Narcissa kept calm, breathing out slowly.

"He's a male Black, the only heir our family name has. He had three pure blood grandparents, so his blood is nearly clean. We can raise him ourselves, raise him to be justice to his name." Narcissa replied. Bellatrix face softened a bit. She shook her head wildly.

"Sirius needs the incentive, something to get him to come to us." She pleaded with her blonde sister. Narcissa shook her head again.

"We have other options." she said, trying to remain causal. Narcissa didn't want a part in this, never truly did. She felt the only way she had to redeem herself was to save her own son, and he cousin's.

"What, like his whore wife and that mutt he associates himself with?" Bellatrix snapped. Narcissa nodded.

"The Lupins are an Achilles heel for Sirius, always have been. Put one of them in danger, and he will come in just as hot headed and cocky as he did at the Ministry." Narcissa said, letting Bellatrix think for a moment.

"Yes. And we can take young Pollux, raise him properly." Bellatrix said with a wicked grin. "As you said, sister, he is the only heir we will have to the Black line." Bellatrix flopped down into a black leather chair next to her sister and sighed.

"Still troubled, Bella?" she asked calmly, wishing it was over.

"I cannot fail again, Cissy." she said, her face more pale than Narcissa had ever seen it. "I have to plan this to the letter. It has to be right." Her voice nearly shook with fear.

"I know." she said quietly. Narcissa closed her eyes, thoughts so full of her family and the choices she would have to make. Which ones to save and which ones to let die for their choices.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make me so happy! Leave one? PLEASE!?<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry its been a while, I've been busy. ****Thanks for all the support and love for this story!  
>Happy Reading!<br>~DMM**

* * *

><p>Eloise was running her fingers through Sirius' long silken locks as she tried to catch her breath. She was so very glad to have her husband back that words were failing her. Yet even now she could tell that something was distracting him from relaxing properly as they lay on their bed. "Knut for your thoughts?" she said gently, turning his chin so that he was facing her.<p>

"I've not been as good as I could've been to you. To Pollux, Remus, Harry... everyone, really. I just don't see why any of you put up with me at all." Sirius sighed heavily.

"Well, Pollux doesn't have a choice..." Eloise replied with a laugh, but Sirius didn't cheer up with her joke.

"Ella, I'm serious." He said, and Eloise laughed again. This time, Sirius smiled slightly too. "You knew what I meant." He smirked slightly. "It's just that I know I can't take back how I've been. But I can try to be better for you, and our family." Sirius allowed himself to sink into his pillow and closed his eyes.

"Something specific is bothering you, isn't it?" She asked, moving closer to her husband. He slowly let a breath out.

"I called him 'James', Eloise." Sirius said, his words full of venom. "What must he think of me?" Eloise couldn't help the ache in her heart. She'd worried about this situation since Remus had told her it happened. Harry was slightly bitter over it at first, that Sirius only saw 'James' son' and not Harry as a separate person. Honestly it had worried Eloise also, how much Sirius had wanted to see James in him. But then Eloise also felt that Harry looked to Sirius hoping to see James as well.

"I can't answer that, sweetie." she said softly. "You just need to talk to him."

"It worries me so bad. Because..." Eloise silenced him with a kiss, lingering a bit until she felt relax a bit.

"Talk to him. After breakfast." she yawned widely. "We should sleep." She snuggled in close and Sirius wrapped an arm closely around her.

"We should go out tomorrow." Sirius said firmly. Eloise smiled.

"Why?" She said with a slight laugh.

"We've never been on a date. Not a proper, real date. But we're going tomorrow." He kissed her firmly on the nose. She yawned again.

"Deal." she said, tucking her face into the crook of his neck. "Sleep."

"Is Pollux..."

"Asleep."

"Good night, babe." Sirius said into Eloise's hair. She mumbled something back and Sirius couldn't help but smile. He'd been given a second chance at life and he intended to make the most out of everyday for his wife, son, Godson and everyone else in his life. The next morning, Sirius felt nervous. Everyone was finishing up breakfast and starting to clear away from the table. Tonks was first, because she had to get to work, then Eloise and she disappeared into the nursery to check on Lux. Remus left soon after on Order business for Dumbledore, leaving Sirius alone with Harry. Harry, however, seemed oblivious to the fear set deep in Sirius with being alone in the room with the boy. Harry stood up to take his plate to the sink when Sirius finally found the courage to say something.

"Harry?" He said, causing the teen to turn and face him. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" Harry laid his plate down on the table and took a seat closer to Sirius than the one he'd been in before.

"Sure" Harry said, focusing in on his Godfather. Sirius gulped.

"I owe you an apology, Harry." Sirius said, and Harry could tell he was troubled.

"What for?" the boy said back, looking genuinely confused.

"At the Department of Mysteries, during the duel..." Sirius felt like he may see his breakfast again. "When I called you 'James', I'm sorry." Harry watched in shock as a tear slid down the older man's face. Harry blinked a few times and reached out, placing his hand over Sirius'.

"It's alright." Harry said sheepishly. Sirius shook his head.

"No. Harry, I need you to know that I love you, for you. For Harry. Not for who parented you." Harry smiled sadly.

"I do know, Sirius." He said, locking his eye. "I know you do." Sirius smiled and stood up, hugging Harry to him.

"I'm being sappy." He said finally, letting Harry loose.

"A bit, yeah." Harry said with a laugh. "I've got homework now." Harry said, walking out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Sirius pulled Eloise's chair back as she reached the table. The restaurant was beautiful, with twinkling lights on the ceiling and ivies running over the woodwork. She smiled as she looked around. It was a muggle Greek restaurant, Eloise's favorite type of food. She couldn't help but stare at her husband as he sat down and ordered wine in nearly perfect Greek. But then, many of the women in the room were also staring at Sirius. It made Eloise feel special, to actually be out with him, though she couldn't help but worry about Harry and Pollux. A couple of hours, Sirius and Harry both insisted it would be fine, and Remus and Dora were both there as well.<p>

"This place is amazing." Eloise said. Sirius smiled.

"I'm just glad I could bring you out. I cannot believe this is technically our first date." He had a smile on his face but she didn't miss the sadness in his voice.

"I don't mind." She said quietly with a blush to her cheeks. Sirius sighed. Things still weren't right with them, and he now had memory of all their fights, most- if not all of which he had caused.

"I'll make it better." Sirius said, taking her hand and squeezing it. "I love you, Eloise. And I cannot thank you enough for standing by me, after all the fighting and hard stuff. All the shit with me losing my mind for a bit..." He sighed. "And you never even complained. I don't deserve someone like you, Ella." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little velvet box. He clicked it open and sat in on the table in front of Eloise. She gasp, seeing the pendent of diamond and pearls sparkling up at her.

"Sirius..." she breathed, picking the box up from the table. "This is beautiful."

"Pearls are the birthstone for June, so it's for Pollux." he said with a grin. Eloise felt her eyes fill with tears.

"You didn't have to do that, Sirius." she said as he took the box back and stood, taking the necklace from the box. She pulled her hair aside as he clipped the chain around her neck.

"I wanted to." he said simply. "I got to buy it in person, rather than have your brother do it for me. You deserve to be spoiled, Ella." He kissed her cheek and she blushed.

"It's so beautiful, thank you." Eloise said as Sirius sat down and the waiter returned with a bottle of wine.

"You're so beautiful." he retorted with a wink. The meal went well, if a bit expensively, and just Sirius had just ordered dessert when Eloise noticed something move in front of the big picture window at the front of the building.

"Sirius..." she started to say, and just then the windows of the front of the restaurant shattered, sending shards of glass splintering everywhere. Without thinking, Sirius grabbed Eloise and tipped their table over, shielding them behind it. People all over the restaurant were injured, the sounds of coughing, screaming and crying rang in Eloise's ears. Sirius kissed her swiftly and told her to stay in place before drawing his wand and moving from behind the overturned table to investigate. Then there was the sound of shrill laughter and someone walking causally over the glass. Eloise didn't even have time to turn around when a stunning hex caught her in the spine. The light started to fade around, but she felt someone grab her long hair and drag her away before she passed out.

* * *

><p>Eloise woke up coughing. She had the worst headache she'd had in her entire life, and couldn't bring herself to open her eyes. Noises were still ringing in her ears from the night before, and without looking around she knew that what had happened to her had not been a nightmare. She could hear chains rattling against stone, and the sound of wind whistling through cracks. She wondered mentally where she might be, and if her son and husband were alright. Eloise jumped a bit when she heard the sound of iron creaking, like a cage door being opened.<p>

"Well well, it lives." Eloise didn't have to open her eyes to know that voice. "Rise and shine, Lupin." Bellatrix spat. Eloise was scared to move, so she stayed out with her eyes closed. There was silence for a moment, until... "CRUCIO" Bellatrix screamed, sending waves of pain shooting over Eloise's body like thousands of knives slicing into her. She didn't scream, but as the curse faded she let out a tiny whimper.

"My name is Black" Eloise said in a raspy voice. Bellatrix scoffed and hit her with the Cruciatus again.

"You're nothing but a filthy whore." Bellatrix spat through the bars separating the two witches. "How dare you use that name?!" Again, Eloise felt the sting of a thousand hot blades across her skin. Somewhere past the sound of her own heartbeat she heard the sound of the iron gate opening again.

"Enough, Bella." Narcissa Malfoy's voice said, and Eloise felt a bit of relief. "The Dark Lord requests you." She waited until the sound of Bellatrix's shoes on the stone floor faded until she ventured a peak. Narcissa was squatted down to her level with a tray of food.

"Ella, you need to try and eat this." Her voice was kind and it scared Eloise more than Bellatrix's.

"W-Why?" Eloise gasped. She saw that Narcissa looked saddened by it all.

"I must apologize, this was my idea." Eloise felt her mouth hang open in surprise as Narcissa spoke. "They- They wanted to take your son... I couldn't let..." She looked away. "I'm sorry, Ella. Only eat what I bring, or Draco." She lay the tray down and left. Eloise felt terrified and confused as she picked up a piece of bread from the tray. Why would Narcissa be kind?

At Grimmauld Place, Sirius was pacing back and forth, not listening to anyone as various Order members and friends tried to calm them. He had already punched three holes into the walls, and the only thing that remotely settled his rage was when Tonks brought Pollux in. Dumbledore had Order members scrambling to look for Eloise, and they had contacted the muggle police as well. The Ministry was of no help in the situation because they were mainly under Death Eater control already.

"Damn it, someone needs to do SOMETHING." Sirius yelled. Remus had left to look for his sister in a rage, but everyone insisted it was best for Sirius to stay with Lux.

"We're doing everything we can." Molly said gently. Sirius turned to cut his eyes at the older woman, but Tonks cut him off before he could speak.

"Sirius, they're targeting _you_, let someone else rescue her so that Pollux has you both." She said. Sirius shook his head, and started to speak again, this time he was interrupted by Harry.

"Lest he have neither of you." Harry added. Sirius sat down and held his son close, letting tears slide down his face.

"I've got to get her back."

* * *

><p><strong>You have no clue how much a review would mean to me! Leave one?<br>**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hey guys. Didn't get a lot of feedback last time, and I'm pretty bummed about it. It's happening across my stories so if I'm just sucky right now, please let me know. Or if I'm still doing good and you like it, let me know! I'm a people pleaser and a nervous person, so I need to know how its going. Sorry. Anyways, thank you for reading either way. It means a lot that you'd take the time to read it, but I'd love to know what you think.  
>Happy Reading!<br>~Duchess**

* * *

><p>Sirius stared at the bottle of firewhiskey. It was beginning to taunt him, really. Before Pollux was born, Sirius was very much prone to drowning any and all troubles in the bottle. It would be so easy now, to pop the cork and down the amber liquid until the hurting started to numb. But he couldn't do that to Pollux. He was all their son had right now. It had been four days since Eloise had been taken. Four days in which they received no sort of ransom or threat. He sighed and walked away from the unopened bottle when he hear Lux start to cry.<p>

At two months old, the tiny boy really needed his mother. At first, his Aunt Tonks had tried her hand at fooling him with her morphing, just to appease him, but it soon came to light that he was not fooled so easily. He also spent the first day and a half without her rejecting the formula he had to eat in her absence. He adjusted quickly enough, but it worried Sirius. As he made it into the nursery and plucked the child from his cot, he started to think of all the wrong that he'd done by Eloise he may never get to fix now. He was losing hope.

Nobody had found any sort of clue as to where they'd taken her. Every hard memory, every fight, it all replayed as he sat in the glider and rocked their distraught son close to his heart. His drinking had gotten worse as his imprisonment in the house carried on. Eloise did everything she could to keep him happy, distracted, but it was never enough. She even found a way to get the portrait of his horrid mother off the wall, and he was glad for that because there was nobody Walburga's portrait liked to insult more than the woman who was carrying the mixed-blood heir to the Black name. He felt tears running down his face as he walked through his own memories, memories that were lost to him only days before. He'd drink until he passed out and Eloise would clean him up without complaint. She worked hard to transform the house into a home. And Sirius would only wallow in self-pity or hatred for his family. He never bothered to see how good he had it with her before he 'died' in the Veil and returned to her. It was like he got a chance to fall in love with her a second time and he knew he'd fallen much harder now.

"But I've lost her." he whispered out loud, stroking his son's messy tuft of hair. Lux cooed in reply and snuggled his face into his father's chest. It occurred to him that he was not a good man, hadn't been a good husband, wasn't sure how to be a good father. If Remus and the Weasley's left him now there would be no hope for Pollux. It made the urge to drink all the worse, but he knew that it would break her heart, like it had all the times before when she willingly cleaned him up from passing out in his own vomit. She loved him more than he deserved, she insisted he was good. But without her, he didn't know how to be. She was his second chance on life, to try and be a good man. Pollux's let out a large sigh and Sirius knew that his son had finally fallen back to sleep. He laid the baby carefully back in his cot and once more found himself sitting and staring at the bottle of firewhiskey. He was so engrossed in the battle he was having with his inner demons that he didn't notice someone else slip into the room until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Padfoot?" Remus asked cautiously. Sirius turned to look at his friend, his brother-in-law, and saw he looked about like Sirius himself felt. It was obvious neither had slept more than a few hours since she was taken.

"Hello." Sirius managed to croak. "Care for a glass?"

"You're not having any, are you?" Remus asked gently. He knew almost as well as Eloise how Sirius could fall to pieces quickly if he started. Sirius shook his head.

"I'm trying very hard not to." he replied.

"Then I won't either. It's not like it'll bring Ella home." Sirius had to agree there. He sat quietly and started at the bottle harder.

"I'm scared, mate." he confessed after a few minutes. Remus let out a loud sigh.

"We all are. But she'll be very proud when she's home, to know how you've done." Remus replied. Sirius shook his head, he didn't feel like he'd done well. He felt like a hopeless failure.

"I don't know if I can be without her." He said, hopelessness dripping from his words. Remus snapped around and looked at him very seriously.

"Listen to me, Pads. You can't give up. She never gave up on you." Remus felt fear set in deep at the look in Sirius' eyes. He'd lost hope, and it was obvious.

"Eloise is much too good for me, Remus. Surely you know that." He looked at his friend, knowing they both thought this true. It honestly baffled Sirius why he'd allowed his sister near him in the first place. Remus sighed. He was exhausted, too much to try and fix this tonight.

"Don't give in, alright?" he requested, watching the other wizard for answer. Sirius didn't even look up. "Sirius." he said in a firmer voice, and his attention finally met with Remus. "If you fall back into drinking, I'll take both boys and go. You know that, don't you?" Sirius nodded.

"I'd hope you would. But I'm trying." he said weakly, leaving the room. Remus sighed heavily. Things never seemed to be easy for these two.

* * *

><p>Eloise was awakened for the third morning in a row by a swift round of torture from her dearest cousin-in-law, Bellatrix. She started out with the Cruciatus, but seemed to fall bored of it quickly when she refused to scream. It was then she moved on to used the curse in conjuncture with mental tortures, her favorites were playing a loop of her brother's throat being slit with a silver knife, her son being taken and raised to be evil as the rest of his obscure family, and Sirius, both being hurt or sleeping with other women. Bellatrix was creative, and seemed to love playing in the other woman's mind. She'd play a horrible mental picture for Eloise then hit her with the Cruciatus over and over until she could barely breath. When she grew tired of this, she left her alone, laying face down in a pool of her blood where the curse had caused her nose to bleed.<p>

Her hair was matted with old blood and vomit. Narcissa cleaned the puddles of mess up but had to leave what was on her for the sake of not ending up branded 'traitor' and in the same position. She brought food, but Eloise could barely eat. She'd lost the will to move much at this point. There was a tiny window in the cell she was being kept in, and she knew that she'd been there for days. Nobody was coming for her.

"Eloise Lupin." she heard a voice say after the morning's torture had passed. It wasn't a familiar voice, but it was male. "Or Black, as you like to be called now." She barely had the strength to turn her head. This... man, more of a creature, was ghostly white and had slits not unlike a snakes in place of his nostrils. "Look at you now, quite the disgrace." She didn't argue, she was sure she looked about the same as a three day old corpse. "I've come to request something of you, I'm afraid. As the Godmother of the Potter boy, you're quite valuable. Even in this state." Eloise blinked slowly. Was Voldemort standing before her?

"I..." her voice was weak. She tried to lift her head but couldn't manage it.

"Oh, you'll do this either way." he said, pointing his wand at her. She was too weak to hope to block anything, and she had no clue what he was even looking for until she was a flash of her marriage ceremony to Sirius. The magic that bonded them, it was a joint of their auras, of their magic, and of their souls. She closed her eyes helplessly, mentally pleading for him to stop.

Miles away, Sirius made it through the night without drinking, and had managed to get up at a reasonable time in order to sit with everyone else at the breakfast table and pretend to eat in front of Molly. He was pushing eggs around his plate when pain ripped through his mind like he'd never felt before. He fell once more from his chair and into the floor, clutching at his eyes and screaming in agony. "ELOISE." he shrieked writhing in pain and pulling at his hair. Pollux shrieked in horror at the loud screams from his father and Molly handed him to Ginny for her to take from the room. Remus was by Sirius' side in a second, attempting to help in some way. "HE has her!" he yelled out, clutching his friend close.

"Who?" Remus asked panicked. Sirius had broken into a cold sweat. Harry and the Weasley family stood idly by, looking horrified.

"Fucking Voldemort" Sirius gasped, the pain finally fading. Harry slid down the wall and landed on the floor with a thud.

"No." Harry shook his head. "NO!"

"I'm going to assume this was like the visions he gave you, Harry. Except he was using their marriage bond to force the images rather than the link he sahres with you." Remus looked like he may be sick as he spoke. "Where?" he looked back to Sirius.

"Malfoy Manor."


End file.
